Suum cuique!
by draconius lat
Summary: Hogwarts bekommt eine neue Lehrerin. Snape ist darüber allerdings nicht erfreut, doch Prof. Blackwater ist entschlossen, das zu ändern und bedient sich ihrer beider Vergangenheit...SSOC
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, sondern das Eigentum von J.K. Rowling

(außer die Idee, die gehört mir, hah, die kriegt se nich!)

Genre: Romance

Warnings: keine (oder eben absoluter Schrott )

>>Also Suum cuique bedeutet Jedem das Seine 

_Summary:_ _Hogwarts bekommt eine neue Lehrerin für ,Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste'. Professor Severus Snape scheint darüber nicht sehr _

_erfreut zu sein. Professor Seraphina Blackwater ist jedoch fest entschlossen, seine Meinung zu ändern und bedient sich dafür ihrer _

_gemeinsamen Vergangenheit._

**Suum cuique!**

_Die Welt ist voller kleiner Freuden;_

_Die Kunst besteht nur darin,_

_sie zu sehnen und ein Auge für sie zu haben._

_Prolog: Ein unerwartetes Wiedersehen_

Das Licht der wärmenden Julisonne traf auf die Fenster von Hogwarts und tauchte die Umgebung des prächtigen Schlosses mit seinen gewaltigen Türmen in farbenfrohe Farbenspiele. Vögel flogen von Baum zu Baum und schickten ihre fröhlichen Gesänge über das weite, blühende Gelände der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. In ein paar Tagen würden Kinderstimmen die Luft erfüllen und es endlich wieder Betrieb in den langen Gängen, Schlafsälen und Klassenzimmern herrschen, die jetzt wie ausgestorben dalagen.

Lediglich ein dunkelgekleideter Mann durchquerte die große Eingangshalle mit schnellen dynamischen Schritten, den kühlen Blick auf das Pergament in seinen Händen gerichtet. Obwohl es draußen hell und warm war, herrschten hier Kühle und flackerndes Licht von den vielen Fackeln an den steinernen Wänden.

Professor Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Lehrer für Zaubertränke und Hausvorstand von Slytherin, war auf dem Weg ins Büro des Schulleiters, Albus Dumbledore. Der alte Mann hatte alle anwesenden Lehrer zu einem Gespräch gebeten.

Snape passte das gar nicht. Er hätte sich lieber in seinen geliebten Kerker verkrochen und seinen Vorrat an Zaubertränken aufgebessert. Außerdem ließ die Aussicht, ein paar Minuten mehr mit seinen Kollegen zu verbringen als unbedingt nötig, die ohnehin stets schlechte Stimmung des verschlossenen Mannes auf den absoluten Tiefpunkt sinken. Er war nicht umsonst der gefürchtetste Lehrer von Hogwarts und diesem Ruf pflegte er auch jeden Tag zu entsprechen.

Gerade als Snape, der lange schwarze Umhang hinter ihm herflatternd, die massive Marmortreppe passiert hatte, die in die oberen Stockwerke führte, flog ein Torflügel der großen Eingangstür auf und eine Reihe schwebender Kartons flog hindurch, von denen einer Snape nur knapp verfehlte, der danach aber traf Snape gegen seinen schlanken Körper und riss ihn um. Dieser rappelte sich nach einem kurzen Schock, kochend vor Wut, auf und suchte die Halle nach dem Verursacher des ,Überfalls' ab.

Er entdeckte eine junge Frau, die mit eiligen Schritten auf ihn zulief und ihn besorgt musterte. Als sie bei ihm angekommen war, ließ er seinen kalten Blick über seinen Gegenüber gleiten. Die Frau musste etwa Anfang 30 sein. Ihr dunkelblaues Sommerkleid spielte sanft um ihre schlanke Figur und bildete einen starken Kontrast zu dem hellblonden Haar.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer sie war.

,Entschuldigen Sie bitte vielmals. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass jemand hier ist." sagte sie verlegen.

Das Gesicht war zwar leicht gerötet, was Snape auf die Wärme draußen zurückführte, dennoch konnte man erkennen, dass die feingeschnittenen Gesichtszüge sonst unter porzellanweißer zarter Haut lagen.

,Dies ist die Eingangshalle einer Schule, verdammt noch mal. Natürlich gibt es hier auch Menschen, die sie benutzen." fauchte Snape böse und sah mit Zufriedenheit, dass die etwas kleinere Person vor ihm zusammenzuckte.

,Wenn hier jeder wie eine Furie hereinspazieren würde, könnten wir unsere Schule wegen erhöhter Unfallgefahr schließen."

,Entschuldigung!" Die zarte Stimme bebte leicht. Missbilligend hob Snape eine Augenbraue.

,Wer sind Sie eigentlich?"

Die Frau hob ihren Kopf und strahlte ihn nun freundlich an.

,Ich bin Professor Seraphina Blackwater, die neue Lehrerin für ,Muggelkunde'."

Snape stutzte als er ihren Namen hörte. Blackwater, Blackwater...das kam ihm bekannt vor...plötzlich durchzuckte ihn die Erinnerung wie ein Blitz.

_Rückblick:_

_Lediglich das flackernde Licht der Fackeln an den Wänden und der Schein des Feuers erhellten den Kerkerraum in dem ein Sechsklässler in einem Kessel rührte. Seine schlanken, bleichen Finger umgriffen den Schöpflöffel geschickt und führten die langsamen und vorsichtigen Bewegungen mit einer, ihnen eigenen, Präzision aus. _

_Schon im ersten Jahr des Jungen hatte der Hausvorstand von Slytherin und Lehrer für Zaubertränke, Etarius Hellius, bemerkt, dass dieser ein ungewöhnliches Talent für die schwere Kunst des Brauens von Gift- und Zaubertränken besaß und hatte Severus Snape ab seinem vierten Jahr schließlich erlaubt, das Klassenzimmer auch allein zu benutzen um üben zu können. _

_Ab da an stand der schwarzhaarige Junge fast jeden Abend in dem kühlen Raum und Braute die verschiedensten Tränke, so wie auch an diesem Abend. _

_Snape wollte gerade den Kessel mit dem kochenden Trank vom Feuer nehmen um ihm etwas Salbei hinzuzufügen, als es zaghaft an der Tür klopfte. Snape sah kurz auf die Uhr und als er bemerkte, wie spät es schon war, seufzte er genervt._

_Vor zwei Tagen hatten Potter und seine Freunde einer Gryffindor einen Streich gespielt, in dem sie sie mit Stinkbomben beworfen hatten, und schließlich Snape die Schuld dafür gegeben. Professor Minerva McGonagall, der Hausvorstand von Gryffindor, hatte ihn dazu verdonnert, einer ihrer Schülerinnen Nachhilfeunterricht zu geben. _

_Langsam ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie. _

_Vor ihm stand eine Drittklässlerin mit blonden, zu einem Zopf geflochtenen Haaren, ein schüchternes Lächeln auf den Lippen. _

_,Hallo, ich bin Seraphina Blackwater. Du sollst mir Nachhilfe geben, oder?"_

_Ende Rückblick_

Snape schnaubte verächtlich. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an das schlaksige Mädchen, das etwa so viel Talent zum Tränkebrauen hatte, wie ein Elefant zum Fliegen. Sie hatte für einen lächerlichen Heiltrank etwa zehn Anläufe gebraucht und das jedes mal, obwohl sie sonst eine der besten Schüler ihres Hauses gewesen war.

Professor Blackwater hatte den Kopf etwas schief gelegt und musterte ihn nachdenklich. Plötzlich hellte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck merklich auf und sie lächelte. Sie hatte ihn also auch wiedererkannt, was Snape nicht wunderte, da sie schon früher ein ausgezeichnetes Gedächtnis gehabt hatte. Aber das sie sich freute, ihn zu sehen, wunderte ihn doch.

,Severus Snape, nicht wahr? Das ist aber eine Überraschung. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass du auch hier arbeitest."

* * *

Ich weiß, ich weiß,…hab kein Talent, Plot ist doof etc….weiß ich alles….

Schreibt mir trotzdem Kommis, ja ganz lieb guck


	2. 1 Erinnerungen

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, sondern das Eigentum von J.K. Rowling

(würds mir gehören, würd ich keine fanfiction schreiben, sondern ein Buch!)

Genre: Romance

Warnings: keine (oder eben ohne Sinn und Verstand )

Nicht hauen, bitte, bitte… ganz lieb guck

_Kapitel 1: Erinnerungen_

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold..._

Nach ihrem recht ,stürmischen' Treffen in der Halle hatte Severus Seraphinas Kartons mit einem galanten Schlenker seines Zauberstabes fein säuberlich an der Wand gestapelt und sie zum Büro des Schulleiters geführt.

Sie hatten nicht miteinander gesprochen, denn jeder war in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken gewesen, dennoch hatte Seraphina bemerkt, dass ihm ihre Anwesenheit nicht sonderlich behagte. Er hatte früher sehr viel Arbeit mit ihr gehabt und es war öfters zu heftigen Auseinandersetzungen gekommen, denn, auch wenn ihnen nichts Anderes übrig geblieben war, Gryffindor und Slytherin in einem Raum? Das ging immer schief.

Nun blickte Seraphina etwas unsicher in die Runde der versammelten Lehrer. Zu ihrer Rechten saßen Professor McGonagall, Lehrerin für Verwandlung und Hausvorstand von Gryffindor, Professor Kreanan, Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und einige weitere Lehrer, deren Namen sie nicht mehr genau nachvollziehen konnte. Zu ihrer Linken saß unter anderem auch Severus.

Als ihr Blick bei Severus hielt, verstärkte sich ihr Lächeln leicht und sie nickte fast unmerklich. Severus jedoch wandte seinen Blick wieder Albus Dumbledore zu, der Seraphina's Lebensweg mit einer kurzen Rede vorstellte.

,Ich bin froh das Sie sich dafür entschieden haben, hier bei uns zu unterrichten, Miss Blackwater. Stellen Sie sich doch einmal selbst Ihren neuen Kollegen vor," forderte Dumbledore auf und erst jetzt wurde sich Seraphina wieder der großen Anzahl an Augenpaaren bewusst, die sie nun neugierig ansahen. Sie räusperte sich.

,Ähm, nun ja,...ich heiße Seraphina Marie-Claire Blackwater, komme aus London und bin 30 Jahre alt. Vor dieser Stelle hier habe ich fünf Jahre lang an einer Muggelschule unterrichtet und freue mich jetzt natürlich sehr wieder auf meine alte Schule zurückzukehren. Ich hoffe, wir werden uns gut verstehen und freue mich auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen - allen." Das letzte Wort betonte sie besonders und ließ ihren Blick dabei zu Severus gleiten. Dieser zog lediglich eine Augenbraue hoch.

Ja, es stimmte, sie hatte sich sehr auf diesen Posten gefreut. Die Aussicht, ihr geliebtes Hogwarts wiederzusehen und dort auch gleich zu arbeiten hatte ihr Herz zu Luftsprüngen veranlasst. Dennoch war ihr der Abschied von ihrer Schule, in der sie Kunst, Musik und Englisch unterrichtet hatte, nicht leichtgefallen. Dennoch hätte sie nun alles erwartet, aber auf ein Treffen mit ihrer Jugendliebe war sie wirklich nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

Er hatte ihr dreimal in der Woche Nachhilfe gegeben – versuchte es jedenfalls – und das fünf Monate lang. Je mehr Zeit sie mit Severus verbracht hatte, desto mehr hatte sie Gefallen an ihm gefunden. Wenn er gewollt hatte, war er charmant und hilfsbereit gewesen, er hatte einen recht trockenen aber guten Humor gehabt und es war keine Stunde vergangen, in der er sie nicht zum Lachen gebracht hatte.

Und nach und nach hatte sie sich in den verschlossenen Jungen verliebt. Natürlich, sie war dreizehn gewesen und hatte nicht gewusst, was Liebe bedeutete, aber dennoch hatte es sie immer wieder zu ihm hingezogen. Sie hatte versucht seine Freundschaft zu gewinnen aber er hatte es sie wieder und wieder zurückgestoßen, immer nur die verhasste Gryffindor in ihr gesehen. Doch sie hatte nicht locker gelassen. Sie fragte ihn in den Gängen nach Zaubertränken, tauchte meist überall da auf, wo er sich aufhielt oder hatte versucht, von seinen Freunden und Hausmitgliedern mehr über seinen Charakter zu erfahren. Doch Severus reagierte stets genervt und hatte versucht sie abzuschütteln, vergeblich.

Doch eines Tages hatte er reagiert, dennoch anders als erwartet. Bei dem Gedanken an den Abend in der Bibliothek lächelte sie verträumt.

_Rückblick_

_Leise öffnete das blonde Mädchen die Tür zur Bibliothek und lugte aufmerksam in den, über und über mit Büchern vollgestopften, Raum. _

_Er musste hier irgendwo sein, sie hatte ihn schließlich hineingehen sehen. _

_Langsam trat sie ein, ein dickes Buch fest an ihre Brust gedrückt, schloss die Tür wieder und sah sich suchend um. _

_Seraphina folgte den hohen Bücherregalen, die bis zur Decke reichten und ließ ihren Blick flüchtig über ihre Umgebung gleiten. Staub tanzte im Schein der Fackeln und es roch muffig, der typische Geruch alter, vergilbter Bücher._

_Als sie um eines der Regale bog, hörte sie vom anderen Ende des Raumes ein Geräusch. _

_Der Klang von Buchseiten, die schnell und fahrig umgeblättert wurden. Da versteckte er sich also! _

_Lautlos schlich sie näher bis sie hinter dem Rücken des Gesuchten hielt. Er schien sie nicht bemerkt zu haben und stellte das Buch, das er in der Hand hatte, wieder zurück ins Regal._

_Seraphina lächelte._

_,Hallo!" _

_Ihre Stimme ließ den schwarzhaarigen Jungen erschrocken zusammenzucken. Aus Versehen stieß er gegen das wackelige Regal vor sich und die darin enthaltenen Bücher fielen geräuschvoll in seine Richtung._

_Nur mit Mühe konnte Seraphina ein Kichern unterdrücken als sie den vor Wut kochenden Severus Snape auf dem Boden sitzen sah, neben und auf ihm Bücher. Sein wütender Blick traf sie mit voller Härte._

_,Was zum Teufel soll das?" zischte er und rappelte sich hastig auf, ihre ausgestreckte Hand ignorierend._

_,Habe ich dir nicht schon hunderttausendmal gesagt, du sollst mich nicht so erschrecken, verdammt noch mal?"_

_Seraphina sah ihn unschuldig an. _

_,Das wollte ich nicht, ehrlich!" _

_Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er glaubte ihr anscheinend nicht._

_,Was willst du?" Mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes schwebten die Bücher zurück an ihren angestammten Platz. _

_,Nur ein Buch zurückgeben, aber wenn wir uns hier schon zufällig getroffen haben könnten wir doch...!" Weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie wurde von Severus' scharfer Stimme unterbrochen._

_,Verschwinde endlich! Hast du es denn noch immer nicht verstanden?" fragte er, sich ruckartig zu ihr umdrehend. Mit hartem Blick stieß er sie gegen die kalte Steinwand hinter ihr und stützte sich mit den Händen zu beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes ab. _

_,Ich bin nicht interessiert daran, dein Freund zu werden, der Freund einer verteufelten Gryffindor!" Severus brachte sein Gesicht naher an ihres, so nah, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte._

_Seraphina sah ihn verschreckt an. So etwas hatte sie nicht von ihm erwartet, obwohl sie wusste, dass er leicht reizbar sein konnte. Sie schluckte schwer und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die drohten, sich den Weg aus ihren Augenwinkeln zu bahnen._

_,Warum denn nicht, Severus?" fragte sie aufgebracht und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Ihre Stimme klang erstaunlich fest, obwohl sie innerlich bebte._

_,Was hasst du so an mir, dass du mich nicht leiden kannst?"_

_Sein Ausdruck veränderte sich von Kälte zu etwas, was sie nicht richtig zu deuten vermochte. War es Geringschätzung oder doch eher Betroffenheit?_

_Als er antwortete klang seine Stimme nicht mehr so fest wie vorher._

_,Ich hasse dich nicht, Seraphina! Es ist nur..." Er brach ab und wich ihrem Blick aus, seine Hände zurückziehend._

_Überrascht sah Seraphina diese Reaktion. Was war den jetzt los?_

_,Es ist nur...was?" fragte sie unsicher als sie sich von der Wand abstieß und ihn beobachtete, wie er zum Ausgang ging. Beim Klang ihrer stimme drehte er sich nicht um._

_,Nichts! Lass mich einfach nur in Ruhe, okay?"_

_Ohne ein weiteres Wort trat er durch die Tür in den Gang und ließ sie völlig zerstreut zurück._

_Das dumpfe Geräusch der sich schließenden Tür klang ihr in den Ohren. _

_Rückblick ende. _

Nach diesem Abend hatte sie erfahren, dass ihre Nachhilfestunden abgesetzt worden waren. Sie hatte versucht mit ihm zu reden, doch entweder hatte er sie völlig ignoriert oder sie angefahren, sie endlich in ruhe zu lassen.

Doch sie hatte nie aufgehört sich zu fragen, wie sein Satz weitergegangen wäre. _Es ist nur..._

Was, Severus, was ist es gewesen, was dich hat mich so hassen lassen?

,Miss Blackwater?" Die Stimme Albus Dumbledores riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hob überrascht den Kopf und bemerkte, dass sich der Raum bis auf den Schulleiter, Severus und sie gelehrt hatte. Der Schulleiter sah sie fragen an, lächelte aber freundlich, was sie von Severus nicht behaupten konnte, dessen kalter und missbilligender Blick sie eindringlich musterte.

,Entschuldigen Sie, ich habe Ihnen nicht ganz zugehört. Was sagte Sie bitte?" fragte Seraphina errötend. Dumbledore lächelte.

,Ich fragte Sie, was Sie von der Idee hielten, einen Tanzkurs zu veranstalten. Bis zum Weihnachtsball ist noch genügend Zeit und ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass viele der Schüler nicht tanzen können."

,Hm," Seraphina legte leicht die Stirn in Falten,warum nicht! Es wäre ganz nützlich, den Schülern so etwas anzubieten, obwohl ich stark bezweifle, dass sich viele von ihnen dafür einschreiben."

Dumbledore lächelte schelmisch. ,Oh, das werde sie schon keine Sorge! Also, kann ich mit Ihnen als Lehrerin rechnen?"

Seraphina hatte das Gefühl, ein Erstarrungszauber hätte sie direkt in den Magen getroffen. Wie zum Teufel kam der alte Mann denn auf die verrückte Idee. Sie und Tanzkurs? Soweit kam es noch!

Fieberhaft überlegte sie, wie sie sich aus der Affäre ziehen konnte.

,Ähm...Professor, also hier muss ich Sie wirklich enttäuschen." sagte sie, als sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatte. „Ich werde keinen Tanzunterricht geben!"

Dumbledore sah sie überrascht an. Anscheinend hatte er nicht mit Gegenwehr gerechnet.

,Wieso denn nicht, Sie hielten es doch für eine gute Idee?"

,Ich kann nicht tanzen!" Seraphina beglückwünschte sich innerlich für diese grandiose Idee. Natürlich, dass würde völlig ausschließen, dass sie den Unterricht gab.

„Ach! Gibt es tatsächlich etwas, was du nicht beherrscht?" schoss ihr Severus' Sarkasmus entgegen.

„Dann wirst du auf dem Ball wohl eine ziemlich erbärmliche Figur abgeben!"

Seraphina schluckte. Das wirst du ja schon sehen.

,Nun, das glaube ich kaum, Severus." zischte sie verärgert. Was fiel ihm ein, so etwas zu sagen. Er wusste doch ganz genau, dass sie tanzen konnte und das sogar sehr gut.

,Aber vielleicht bist du es, der sich blamiert. Wir werden sehen."

Sie sah wie Severus' Augen sich zu Schlitzen verengten und sah zu Dumbledore hinüber.

Dieser schien ihnen nicht zugehört zu haben sondern starrte sie lediglich an. Er hatte anscheinend nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihm regelrecht den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen würde.

„Ist das ihr Ernst?" fragte er fassungslos. Seraphina nickte.

,Nun, das wirft ein Problem auf." murmelte er und Seraphina sah, wie sein Blick nachdenklich zu Severus wanderte, der bis jetzt still neben ihm gestanden hatte.

Nun hob er abwehrend die Hände.

,Nein!"

,Doch!" Dumbledore lächelte, seine Stimme ließ keine Wiederrede zu.

,Zu Schulbeginn in vier Tagen wirst du eine Bekanntmachung aushängen, Severus. Zwei Tage später wird der Kurs beginnen."

Seraphina sah regelrecht, wie Severus versuchte, seine Wut herunterzuschlucken und bekam Mitleid mit ihm, aber nur ein kleines Bisschen.

Dumbledore wandte sich an sie.

,Nun, da wir das geklärt haben, wünsche ich Ihnen, Ihren Kollegen und mir eine gute Zusammenarbeit. Ich freue mich wirklich sehr, dass Sie hier arbeiten werden. Eine Hauselfe wartet draußen auf Sie und wird Ihnen Ihre Räume zeigen." Er streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen, Seraphina ergriff sie.

Severus und sie verabschiedeten sich und traten durch die große Eichentür auf die Wendeltreppe. Hatte sie bis eben noch gehofft, Severus hinterher noch sprechen zu können, so verschwand diese Hoffnung dadurch, dass Severus wütend an ihr vorbeirauschte sobald sie in den Flur getreten waren.

,Severus...!" rief sie und er drehte sich ruckartig um. Sein kalter Blick traf sie mitten ins Herz. Bitte Severus, sieh mich nicht so an.

,Was willst du noch, nachdem du mir diesen verdammten Tanzkurs aufgehalst hast?"

,Ich?" fragte Seraphina beherrscht.

,Ja du! Von wegen, du könntest nicht tanzen! Nur merkwürdig, dass das auf dem Weihnachtsball in deinem dritten Jahr noch ganz anders wahr, nicht?" Sein eisiger Ton ließ sie zusammenzucken.

,Aber wenn du möchtest, kannst du natürlich auch kommen!" Der Sarkasmus troff nur so aus seinen Worten.

Seufzend sah sie ihm nach als er sich wütend umdrehte und davonschritt. Na wunderbar, sie hatte endgültig alles ruiniert, obwohl sie erst drei Stunden hier war.

Das konnte ja noch heiter war.

,Professor Blackwater?"

Seraphina drehte sich der dünnen Stimme neben ihr zu. Eine kleine Hauselfe, bekleidet mit einem lila Stofffetzen, sah sie unsicher an.

,Ich habe den Auftrag, Sie zu Ihren Räumen zu führen, ma'am!"

Seraphina nickte und bedeutete ihr, voranzugehen.

Während sie der Hauselfe durch die vielen Gänge folgte, wanderten ihre Gedanken wieder zu Severus. Sie hatte gespürt, dass ihm der Gedanken, den Tanzkurs zu geben, nicht sonderlich zusagte und sein Blick hatte das bestätigt.

Seit sie erfahren hatte, dass er ebenfalls hier arbeitete, hatte sie sich vorgenommen, sich mit ihm anzufreunden. Sie wollte ihm näher kommen, herausfinden, wie er jetzt war.

Es war nicht überraschend gewesen, welchen Posten er hier ausübte. Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Seraphina lächelte. Er war schon immer äußerst talentiert gewesen und sein Interesse an den Brauen von Tränken aller Art hatte dem in nichts nachgestanden.

Sie würde herausfinden, was ihn damals in der Bibliothek dazu veranlasst hatte, so zu reagieren.

Sie würde herausfinden, wie sein Satz weitergegangen wäre.

Sie würde herausfinden, warum er sie so hasste.

Und sie würde es ändern.

,Dies sind Ihre Räume, ma'am." sagte die Hauselfe schüchtern als sie vor einem Bild einer Sommerlandschaft im dritten Stock stehenblieben. Sie murmelte leise ,Pusteblume" und die Tür öffnete sich.

Seraphina verschlug es vor Staunen die Sprache.

Vor ihr lag ein großer Raum mit riesigen Fenstern, durch die die Lichtstrahlen in den Raum flossen. Weicher, dunkelroter Teppich und cremefarbige Wände wirkten gepaart mit dem weißen, verzierten, riesigen Kamin und dem davor stehenden schwarzen Sofa einladend und gemütlich.

Ehrfürchtig trat sie in den Raum, gefolgt von der Hauselfe.

,Ihre Kartons sind bereits hierher gebracht worden." sagte das kleine Wesen, während es, vorbei an einem Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz, den Raum durchquerte und eine weitere Tür öffnete.

,Dies ist Ihr Schlafzimmer, daran anschließend Ihr Badezimmer." Abwartend sah sie Seraphina an.

Diese lächelte und folgte der ausgestreckten Hand der Hauselfe. Ein runder Raum mit weißem Teppich und vanillefarbenen Wänden erschloss sich an das Wohnzimmer und auch hier erhellten hohe Fenster den Raum, von denen aus man den hinteren Teil des Geländes und den Verbotenen Wald sehen konnte.

In einer Ecke stand ein ausladendes Himmelbett.

Das Bad war weiß gekachelt worden und besaß eine große Badewanne.

Oh ja, hier würde sie sich wohlfühlen.

Vier Stunden später hatte sie alles an seinem neuen Platz verstaut und saß nun auf dem Sofa und betrachtete das prasselnde Feuer. In einer Stunde war es Zeit fürs Mittagessen und sie freute sich schon darauf, sich eingehende mit ihren neuen Kollegen unterhalten zu können. Es war für Seraphina keine große Überraschung gewesen, zu erfahren, dass Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore noch auf Hogwarts weilten. Die beiden waren für sie nicht mehr von der Schule wegzudenken und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie jemals aufhören würden zu unterrichten.

Wohlig seufzend lehnte sich Seraphina zurück, hinein in die weichen Kissen. Ihre vielen Bücher hatten in den wandhohen Bücherregalen genug Platz gefunden und auch ihre vielen Bilder, Fotos und Erinnerungen hatten ihren neuen Standort zugewiesen bekommen.

* * *

Liest das eigentlich wer?

Darf ich ein paar Kommis haben, bitte? Brauche dringend etwas Aufmunterung schnief


	3. 2 Wahre Lügen

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, sondern das Eigentum von J.K. Rowling  
(die ich dafür erwürgen könnte, dass sie Snape in HBP' so bös gemacht hat, aber ich glaub an das Gute in ihm. Steh damit aber ziemlich alleine dar, oder?)

Genre: Romanze  
Warnings: keine (oder eben wieder mal ohne Sinn)

Also…muss mich vorab noch bei meinem rettenden Engel Maren bedanken, die mir immer geduldig zuhört, wenn ich mal wieder einer meiner – ich-hasse-meine-storys – Anfälle kriege und mich dann mit lieben Worten und GANZ viel Schokolade aufpäppelt.

Vielen Dank, dass ich mich immer an deiner Schulter ausheulen kann.

Okay, genug davon. Hier ist die…33ste Version des Kapitels:

PS.: Überlest den ersten Absatz einfach, den krieg ich irgendwie nicht besser hin!

_Kapitel 2: Wahre Lügen_

Die nächsten Wochen verflogen für Seraphina wie im Flug. Es gab noch so viel zu erledigen, dass sie ohne Unterlass von einem Ende des Schlosses zum anderen hastete und nebenbei versuchte, endlich die Namen ihrer Schüler zu lernen. Doch obwohl sie aus dem Stress gar nicht mehr heraus zu kommen schien, machte ihr die Arbeit hier Spaß. Sie verstand sich bereits hervorragend mit ihren neuen Kollegen und die meisten Schüler hatten sie bereits nach wenigen Unterrichtsstunden ins Herz geschlossen, was den Unterricht um einiges angenehmer gestaltete.

Sie freute sich, ihren Schüler etwas beibringen zu können und bemühte sich nach Kräfte, ihre Stunden so interessant und abwechslungsreich wie möglich zu gestalten, denn Lernen sollte ihrer Meinung nach auch Spaß machen.

Einziger Wehrmutstropfen: obgleich sie vor ungefähr dreizehn Jahren selbst auf diese Schule gegangen war, hatte sie mittlerweile doch noch immer einige Probleme die unterschiedlichen Räumlichkeiten zu finden, obwohl Hogwarts sich nicht großartig verändert hatte.

So kam es, dass sie drei Wochen nach Schuljahresbeginn wieder einmal hoffnungslos verirrt hatte. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Büro hatte sich die Treppe plötzlich einen anderen Weg gewählt und Seraphina war in einem völlig anderen Stockwerk gelandet. Sie befand sich irgendwo im oberen Teil des alten Schlosses indem sie, schon al Schülerin noch nie gewesen war, und ihr Büro befand sich lediglich im ersten Stock.

Nun, knapp eine Stunde später und bereits weit nach Beginn der Mittagspause irrte sie leise fluchend in den ihr unbekannten Korridoren umher und hoffte irgendjemandem zu begegnen, der wusste, wie sie an ihr eigentliches Ziel kommen würde.

Sie war zwar dem blutigen Baron begegnet, doch dessen gebrummte Wegbeschreibung enthielt mehr Schimpfwörter über Frauen, als brauchbare Informationen.

Also stieg sie, den Arm voller schwerer Bücher die vierte lange, schmale Treppe hinauf und musste sich mindestens schon im fünften Stock befinden. Plötzlich stolperte sie und ihr Bein sank in einer der vielen Trick-Treppenstufen ein, ihre Bücher fielen ihr aus der Hand als sie versuchte, ihren Sturz abzufangen.

,So ein verdammter Mist!" fluchte sie und versuchte vergeblich, sich aus der Falle zu befreien. Warum musste das eigentlich immer ihr passieren?

Nach einigen Zerren und ziehen stützte sie sich seufzend mit dem Ellbogen auf den kalten Stein und schloss verzweifelt die Augen. _Ganz ruhig Seraphina, es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Hier muss ja schließlich irgendwann mal jemand vorbeikommen und dich befreien!_ Hoffte sie jedenfalls!

,Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Turnen ebenfalls an dieser Schule unterricht wird, Professor."

Die kühle Stimme hinter ihr ließ sie überrascht zusammenzucken und sich wünschen, die Erde möge sie auf der Stelle verschlucken. So gut es ging drehte sie sich um und versuchte, die aufsteigende Röte ihrer Wangen zu verbergen. Dort, am Fuße der Treppe, stand eine schwarze Gestalt, die sie amüsiert musterte, gelassen ans Geländer gelehnt.

Mit einer äußerst eleganten Bewegung strich er sich eine Strähne schwarzen Haares aus dem blassen schmalen Gesicht.

Severus Snape.

Na wunderbar, der hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt.

Böses ahnend, sich aber von ihrem Vorwissen und seiner bedrohlichen Erscheinung nicht einschüchtern lassend, bemühte sie sich ebenfalls um einen belustigten und leicht spöttischen Tonfall.

„Ah, Severus! Wie schön, dass gerade _du_ dich als mein strahlender Retter in der Not erweist."

Sie schenkte ihm ihr schönstes Lächeln, dennoch war seine Antwort um einige Nuancen bissiger.

„Es war wohl zuviel verlangt gewesen, anzunehmen, dass du in der Lage wärst, selbstständig deine Räume zu finden?" fragte er mit unbewegter Mine und stieg gemächlich die Stufen hoch bis er neben ihr stehen blieb. Sein kühler Blick streifte über die verstreuten Utensilien auf dem Fußboden zu ihr hinüber und glitt gelangweilt an ihrem Oberkörper entlang zu ihrem Gesicht. Wütend verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust.

War das denn zu fassen? Hier steckte sie nun, hilflos und erschöpft und er, er machte auch noch dumme Witze. Vergeblich bemühte sich Seraphina, ihre Gereiztheit zu unterdrücken.

„Freilich nicht! Aber ich sehe schon, dass ich von dir wohl keine Hilfe erwarten kann, also lass mich in Frieden!"

„Doch, natürlich! Entschuldige bitte..." Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht streckte er eine Hand aus und zog sie aus der Treppenstufe.

_Na endlich._

Als sie ihre Hand aus seiner lösen wollte, hielt er sie jedoch fest. Überrascht sah sie ihn an und nun wirkte er wieder auf spöttische Art belustigt.

„Nun, wo soll's denn hingehen?"

„Seit knapp einer Stunde irre ich schon hier herum und suche mein Büro!" meinte sie mit einem etwas gequälten Lächeln. Severus ließ nun ihre Hand los und ein schadenfrohes Grinsen breitete sich über seine Züge, das immer offensichtlicher wurde, als sie fortfuhr.

„Ich fürchte, ich habe den Fehler gemacht, den blutigen Baron nach dem Weg zu fragen...was bitte ist daran so komisch, dass ich hier mit einem Arm voller schwerer Wälzer durch die Gegend irre?"

Severus' Gesicht wandelte sich sofort wieder zu seiner üblichen abweisenden und steinernen Maske, dennoch blitzten seine Augen vergnügt.

„Nun ja, der blutige Baron ist zwar im Allgemeinen ein recht…anspruchsvoller und interessanter Gesprächspartner, gegenüber den weiblichen Bewohnern dieses Schlosses hegt er jedoch ein überraschend starkes Desinteresse. Trotzdem sollte man es möglichst vermeiden in nach dem Weg zu fragen, denn seine ewige Brummelei bringen einen auf die Dauer auch nicht ans Ziel. Überdies ist er so durcheinander und unzurechnungsfähig, dass er unter Garantie den falschen Weg erklärt. Aber komm mit, wir müssen hier entlang, und gib mir ein paar der Bücher, ich habe zwei gesunde Hände!"

Verblüfft sah Seraphina ihn an. Hatte sie richtig gehört? Er bot ihr seine Hilfe an und noch dazu ihre Bücher zu tragen?

Zögerlich reichte sie ihm zwei der Bücher und zuerst schweigend legten sie den nur fünfminütigen Weg zu ihrem Büro zurück.

Seraphina beobachtete ihn von der Seite.

Er schien ihr die Sache mit dem Tanzkurs nicht mehr nachzutragen, obwohl er in den Tagen, die sie hier war, nur das Nötigste mit ihr gesprochen hatte und das war beileibe nicht viel gewesen. Er hatte sie gemieden wie die Pest und langsam hatte Seraphina begonnen sich große Sorgen im Bezug auf ihren Plan zu machen, seine Freundschaft zu gewinnen.

Doch heute hatten sein Blick und sein Ton keine Spur von Abneigung gezeigt, lediglich von Unmut und das war relativ normal bei ihm, dass wusste sie.

Plötzlich drehte Severus den Kopf und begegnete ihrem Blick. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

,Was ist?" fragte er kühl und sah sie prüfend an. Seraphina spürte, wie sie errötete.

,Nichts!"

Severus' verengte die Augen.

,Und warum starrst du mich dann die ganze Zeit an?"

Seraphina schluckte. Sollte sie es wagen? War jetzt die richtige Gelegenheit um den ersten Versuch in Richtung klärenden Gespräches zu wagen?

,Darf ich dich etwas fragen, Severus?" murmelte sie, wich seinem Blick jedoch aus.

Ihr Begleiter nickte, sie misstrauisch ansehend.

Seraphina zögerte einen Moment, überwand sich dann aber doch.

,Erinnerst du dich noch an den Abend in der Bibliothek?" fragte sie leise und sah, dass er sie fragend anblickte.

,Als du mir sagtest, du wolltest nicht mit mir befreundet sein." fuhr sie erklärend fort.

Für einen Moment schien Severus nachzudenken, schließlich nickt er langsam. Seine Miene wurde noch härter und abweisender und Seraphina kam es so vor, als hätte sich die Luft um sie herum plötzlich um einige Grad abgekühlt.

,Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Severus vorsichtig, anscheinend mit der Richtung des Gesprächs nicht ganz einverstanden.

Seraphina atmete einmal tief ein und aus. Jetzt kam der schwierigste Teil. Wenn sie jetzt nicht die richtigen Worte wählte, würde er sich ganz verschließen.

,Nun ja," begann sie vorsichtig, ihre Worte genau abwägend,ich habe mich hinterher oft gefragt, warum du es nicht wolltest. Nur weil ich eine Gryffindor war? Das glaube ich dir nicht."

Während sie sprach beobachtete sie ihn genau. Sein Blick war auf den Weg vor ihm fixiert, obwohl sie wusste, dass er ihr genau zuhörte. Sein linker Mundwinkel zuckte leicht, ein sicheres Anzeichen dafür, dass ihm diese Situation nicht behagte.

Auch er schien seine Worte genau zu überdenken.

Sie wartete.

Snape seufzte innerlich. Er hatte gewusst, dass ihr Thema auf diese Frage hinauslaufen würde, dennoch hatte er es zugelassen. Jetzt hatte sie ihn in die Ecke gedrängt.

Nicht ohne Grund war er ihr in den letzten Tagen fern geblieben.

Seit ihrer Ankunft war ihm klar gewesen, dass er diesem Gespräch nicht würde entkommen können. Zuviel war damals seinerseits nicht ausgesprochen worden, zu viele Fragen ihrerseits offen geblieben als das sie nun von vorne würden anfangen können.

Es waren damals weder die Rivalität ihrer Häuser, noch Hassgefühle seinerseits gewesen, die ihn dazu gebracht hatten, sie von sich zu stoßen. Vielmehr hatte seine eigene Unsicherheit über seine Gefühle das eigentliche Hindernis für ihn bedeutet. Gefühle, die er sonst nicht zugelassen hatte. Gefühle, die ihn in ihrer Nähe immer wieder heimgesucht hatten. Gefühle wie Nervosität, Befangenheit, Furcht und etwas anderes, was er nicht gekannt hatte...Liebe?

An diesem Abend war er kurz davor gewesen, ihr zu sagen, dass er liebend gern ihr Freund sein wollte, sie gerne um sich haben wollte, doch dann war wieder diese Angst hervorgebrochen. Die Angst, einen Fehler zu begehen, ihr wehzutun. Er war nie der beliebteste Gewesen. Genauer gesagt hatte er nur allzu bald die Rolle des unbeliebten Außenseiters übernommen und nicht dafür getan, dies zu ändern. Es war ihm recht gewesen seine Ruhe zu haben und es hatte ihn nie sonderlich gestört bis _sie_ in sein Leben getreten war.

Seraphina Blackwater war das komplette Gegenteil seinerseits gewesen. Beliebt und nur allzu oft im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens stellte sie jemanden dar, den er im Allgemeinen nicht ausstehen konnte. Dennoch hatte sie ihn schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung um den kleinen Finger gewickelt. Obwohl sie keinen Funken Talent für Zaubertränke besaß, verfügte sie über einen aufgeweckten Verstand und einen ausgezeichneten Humor, was er persönlich sehr schätzte. Ihr Lachen war ansteckend gewesen und sie war nach langer Zeit die erste gewesen, in deren Gesellschaft er sich wohl gefühlt hatte. Und dennoch! Sie war eine Gryffindor gewesen. Aus dem Haus, welches schon seit Jahren der erklärte Feind der Slytherins gewesen war und das denjenigen beherbergte, den er am meisten verabscheute, James Potter.

Und jetzt verlangte sie eine Antwort auf eine Frage, die er sich bereits so oft gestellt hatte. Warum! Doch auch jetzt, beinahe dreizehn Jahre später war er nicht bereit, ihr den Grund zu nennen. Wenn es überhaupt einen gab. War es Grund genug gewesen?

Seine Angst, sie zu verletzen und vor allem die Angst, dass sie _ihn_ verletzte? Nun wusste er nicht, wie er antworten sollte. Sollte er lügen? Ihr die Wahrheit sagen?

Er entschied sich für eine wahre Lüge.

,Doch, das war der Grund." sagte Severus, doch Seraphina wusste sofort, dass er log.

,Du warst eine Gryffindor, ein Mitglied des rivalisierenden Hauses. Als Slytherin konnte und _durfte_ ich mich nicht mit dir anfreunden."

Seraphina sah ihn an. Seine Stimme klang nicht so fest und kalt wie sonst, doch es war ihr unmöglich festzustellen, inwiefern er es ernst meinte.

Nur deswegen? Nur deswegen hatte er ihr verdammt noch mal das Herz gebrochen?

,Um ehrlich zu sein, Seraphina, hatte ich angst, meine Freunde würden mich deswegen ablehnen und verspotten. Aber vor allem hatte ich Angst, dass sie dir etwas antun würden. Hätten sie es herausgefunden, hätten sie dir keine ruhige Minute mehr gelassen und das wollte ich nicht. Bitte glaub nicht, ich hätte dich gehasst."

Verstört sah Seraphina ihn an. Das war sein Grund? Er hatte schon einmal besser gelogen.

Sie öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, als sie an ihrer Bürotür ankamen. Severus blieb stehen und gab ihr ihre Bücher zurück.

,Hier ist dein Büro." Er nickte in Richtung Tür und wandte sich zum gehen.

,Kommst du noch auf eine Tasse Pfefferminztee mit rein?" fragte Seraphina unbewusst, sich wundernd, woher diese Worte so plötzlich kamen. Eben gerade hatte er gelogen, was seine Gründe von damals betraf und es hatte sie verletzt, dennoch lud sie ihn auf eine Tasse Tee ein?

,Wir haben doch noch Zeit bis zum nächsten Unterrichtsblock." Sie sah auf die Uhr. ,Eine viertel Stunde noch."

,Ich verabscheue Pfefferminztee!" sagte Severus ruhig und sah sie regungslos an.

Daran sollte es nicht scheitern.

,Ich habe auch Kaffee." lockte sie, sehr wohl wissend, dass er Kaffee liebte.

,Schwarz, mit Zucker, nicht wahr?"

Severus zögerte sichtlich, schüttelte aber schließlich den Kopf.

,Sehr verlockend, aber ich muss noch einiges vorbereiten. Schönen Tag noch, Professor Blackwater."

Verwirrt sah sie ihm nach. Was war das denn eben gewesen? Mit einem Mal war seine ganze Abwehr wieder herausgetreten. Was zum Teufel hatte sie denn nun wieder falsch gemacht?

Sie beschloss nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, sondern sich etwas zu entspannen und sich auf ihre nächste Stunde mit den Slytherin-Viertklässlern vorzubereiten.

Mit einem lauten Knall flog die Tür zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke auf und ein sichtlich schlechtgelaunter Snape schritt herein, die Tür mit einem Zauberstabschlenker zuwerfend.

Die Klasse Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw-Drittklässler fuhr zusammen.

Snape kochte vor Wut. Nicht nur, dass Seraphina anscheinend spielend leicht seine Schutzmauern umschifft und ihn so mächtig in die Enge getrieben hatte, nein, Albus Dumbledore hatte ihn auch noch zu sich zitiert als er gerade auf dem Weg in seine Privaträume gewesen war.

Dumbledore hatte ihn gebeten, im Namen des Ministeriums, Nachschub an Opinionus-Trank zu brauen.

Natürlich war er davon nicht begeistert gewesen, zumal das Ministerium seines Wissens nach eigene Meister der Zaubertränke beschäftigte. Dumbledore hatte das anscheinend gespürt und ihm Hilfe angeboten. Doch nicht in Form seiner selbst, nein, viel schlimmer.

In Form von Seraphina.

Snape betrachtete die Schüler vor sich und fragte sich, ob auch nur einer von ihnen etwas der heutigen Stunde behalten würde. Besonders dieser Kurs enthielt eine lange Reihe von Nichtsnutzen, die mit Mühe und Not dieses Jahr in seinem Fach bestehen würden. Immerhin, die meisten Potters dieser Klasse vielen dieses Jahr durch.

,Mr. Solise," fuhr er einen Ravenclaw aus der ersten Reihe plötzlich an, so dass dieser fast vom Stuhl viel,Die magische Wirkung von Beifuss?"

Der Junge schluckte. ,Äh...ich..."

Snape schnaubte. Fachwissen zweite Klasse. Er seufzte innerlich. Womit hatte er das verdient?

„Bewirkt in Tränken Schutz auf Reisen und löst prophetische Träume aus." kam nach einer endlos scheinenden Minute die zögerliche Antwort.

Snape zog die Augenbraue hoch.

Sogar Seraphina hätte das auf Anhieb gewusst und die hatte nun wirklich kein Talent zum Brauen von Zaubertränken.

Er war nicht sonderlich erfreut darüber, dass er mit ihr einen Trank brauen musste, schon gar nicht den Opinionus-Trank, ein sehr schwieriger Trank.

Dennoch hatte er einwilligen müssen, denn in Dumbledore's Stimme hatte Unnachgiebigkeit mitgeschwungen.

Aber er schwor, wenn dieser alte Kauz wieder versuchen sollte, Seraphina und ihn zu verkuppeln, wäre das das Letzte, was der Schulleiter je tun würde.

Schon einmal, vor dreizehn Jahren, hatte er es versucht und das nahm Snape ihm immer noch übel.

Damals hatte er sie zusammen die Vorratskammern des Zaubertränke-Lehrers ordnen lassen -und hatte dabei die Tür abgeschlossen!

Warum, dass war Snape bis heute noch nicht klar. Sie passten überhaupt nicht zueinander.

Um seine Wut wenigstens etwas abreagieren zu können, wandte sich Snape an den nächsten Schüler.

,Miss Krabbappel, welche Teile der Engelwurz - Pflanze sind zu verwenden?" schoss er seine Frage auf die zitternde Schülerin ab. Diese schluckte erschrocken und Snape sah ihr an der Nasenspitze an, dass sie die Antwort nicht wusste.

,Ähm..I...Ich weiß es nicht, sir...!"

Ein böses Grinsen stahl sich auf Snape's Gesicht. ,Ich hatte nichts Anderes erwartet. Es sind die Wurzel und die Früchte, Miss Krabbappel, schreiben Sie sich das endlich hinter die Ohren. Und jetzt nehmen Sie Stift und Pergament heraus, wir schreiben einen Kurztest."

Snape hörte wie die Klasse leise stöhnte und drehte sich ruckartig um. Eigentlich hatte er das nicht vorgehabt aber bei der heutigen Unwissenheit der Schüler war es mal wieder nötig, ihnen einen ordentlichen Denkzettel zu verpassen. Es würde Fünfen und Sechsen nur so hageln, das wusste er.

Ein schadenfrohes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Gesichtszüge. Oh ja, Unterricht war noch die beste Methode, sich abzureagieren!

_Okay, ich übernehme keine Garantie dafür, dass die Antworten auf Snapes Fragen richtig sind. Mein Talent für Zaubertränke beläuft sich etwa auf Seraphinas Fähigkeiten. Sagt mir bescheid, wenn ihr inhaltliche Fehler entdeckt. unauffällig um Kommis bettel_

_Also, vielen Dank, das ihr meine Leser wart, obwohl mir das Chappi nicht so gut gelungen ist._

_Gebt mir trotzdem ein Feedback, oder schreibt einfach, was ihr wollt, nur…SCHREIBT MIR EIN KOMMI!_


End file.
